A Fragment of a Wish
by bassethound1021
Summary: These were the days before Yona's father was murdered, before she met the dragons, and before she loved the guy that used to be "Friend A" . These were the childhood memories, told in Hak's eyes. He was the third wheel, the "burden" between Su-won and Yona. Will he open his eyes to acceptance, or settle back into insecurity and resignation?
1. The Color Red

**Another story... T_T**

 **Since this somewhat doesn't have a fixed story line, I may update this slower than my other stories.**

 ***EDIT* Huge thanks to Illusion of a Storm  for helping me with this story! S**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Synopsis: These were the days before Yona's father was murdered, before she met the dragons, and before she loved the guy with black hair. These were the childhood memories, told in Hak's eyes.

* * *

Hak POV

"Hak, you better be a good boy today, okay? Don't screw up your reputation more than you already have. We are meeting King II," Mundok lectured while walking nonchalantly.

"He's only a old geezer like you though" I said.

A soft punch was delivered at my cheek. "How dare you insult the King!"

"Old man, please don't resort to violence. King wouldn't like that" I chided mockingly as I touched the tender, swollen cheek.

Then, my fist came contact to the Geezer's head.

"That didn't even hurt. And I told you to call me Grandpa" he demanded.

"Well, then how about this?"

After several punches back and forth, we started fighting. We were lost in our world until someone spoke.

" Please don't resolve to violence," a clear voice said.

We stopped midway of our fight when we saw the King II. My left leg was lifted, ready to kick. My arms were crossed in front of my face to block the upcoming attack. Mundok was positioned in his famous stance with his right arm drawled back and fist clenched .

He relaxed his form and went down on his knees to bow.

"King II, my apologies. I'm really sorry. I tried to teach this punk some manners and-"

"It's okay, Mundok. I'm glad to see you to, but please don't fight."

Then he turned his attention to me.

"Hello, Hak. It's nice to meet you."

"Sup"

He wasn't taken aback by my informal speech.

"Are you 6 years old?"

"9"

"I see...perhaps you can Yona can play together."

 _Yona?_

"Anyways, you guys are staying here for a week, right?"

I nodded while Mundok replied ,"Yes"

"That's good! We have a lot to tall about with the others, so let's go."

 _A Fragment of a Wish_

"You should have listened Hak. Soon, you will have to take my place and-"

"Hm, I'm going to train with the guards." I declared, already leaving. I headed towards the closest window.

 _He doesn't need to force himself, that old geezer._

"Hold up, you little brat!" He yelled, but I pretended to not hear him.

Before I jumped out of the window, I saw a flash a red on the corner of my eye.

 _What was that?_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Anybody want to share one of their childhood memories?**


	2. A Friend

**Thanks to Illusions of a Storm for helping me with this story.**

 **I have a bad memory, so if I forgot something, please let me know.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After another boring meeting, King II held me back. Mun-dok gave me that you-better-behave-or-else look before leaving with the other tribe leaders.

I sighed. _What did that old man want to say to me? Is he going to scold me for sleeping almost half of the meeting?_

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

King II smiled. "Do you remember me talking about Yona a few days ago, Hak?"

I thought for a moment.

 _Yona...hm, it doesn't ring a bell._

When I shook my head, King II said, "Yona is my daughter, and she's around your age. Will you play with her?"

 _Play? With a girl?_

I was about to say no, but then a head peaked out from behind of him.

It was a girl with bright red hair.

 _So that was what I saw before when I jumped off the window._

Her hair color was very beautiful and vivid.

She stared at me with her purple eyes while clutching her father's clothes.

King II turned around and made her go in front of him.

"Yona, this boy right here is Hak. He'll be your friend, okay?"

The girl nodded, glancing back from the floor to me.

Then, the King excused himself to do other things, and it was just the girl and me.

 _How am I going to tell her to leave without hurting her feelings?_

"Um...it's okay. We don't need to listen to your father. We don't have to play...I'll see you later," I said, going to the exit.

 _I hope I didn't upset her._

I turned around, wondering if the girl has already left already, but instead she was following me.

Her eyes gazed down, and she didn't say anything.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I kept on walking with her trailing behind of me.

When I dueled with the soldiers, she watched. When I ate lunch, she sat next to me. When I rested outside, she lay down beside of me.

This happened for several days already, but we haven't had a conversation. She would sometimes open her mouth to say something but then quickly close it as if she changed her mind.

Then, one day I lost it. I don't know why I was mad, or why I decided to take it out on the girl.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. We were outside and headed to the soldiers.

Immediately after I said those words, I regretted them. The girl's tears slid down her face, but she wiped them away. I reached out to her, to tell her I was sorry but she ran away.

The next day, I didn't see her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Hak may seem like a meanie, but he's a good guy. He didn't mean it.**

 **QOD: If you could reincarnate into another animal, what would it be?**


	3. Reconciliation

**Wow, it's been a long time...if I forgot something about this story, please let me know.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hak's POV

 _This was what I wanted: no friends._

I should be happy.

I should be smiling.

I should be having fun.

 _But I'm not_.

I swung my sword hard against the mannequin's chest, its cloth tearing apart. In frustration, I sticked the weapon into the ground and stared at the moon.

I wondered if she was looking at it too.

Her teary face appeared in my mind, her sadness, her loneliness. All she wanted was my friendship, but I pushed her away. I shouldn't have done that, and I regretted my actions.

I went back inside the Palace and searched for the girl. Her red hair is easy to spot, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I even asked some people, but they only said that she went somewhere.

 _Is she avoiding me?_

The thought made me sad, but then I chided myself. It was understandable for her to do that, and I was the cause of the problem.

It soon became really late, so I went back to my room, vowing that I will find her tomorrow.

I slid the door open, and red flashed before my eyes in the darkness. Lying on the floor, was the girl, sleeping soundly with something in her hand. I quietly took a step closer and saw that it was an apple.

 _What is she doing here?_

After shuffling around for a while, her eyes opened, and she got up. Realizing that I was here, she yelped and blushed. With her head down, she rolled the apple to me.

"I'm sorry."

Shock ran through me, not only because this was the first time I heard her spoke, but also because she was apologizing.

I rolled the apple back and bowed, my head almost touching the floor.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away, and I apologize. I...can we start over?"

There was a long pause, but then the girl lifted me up from my bowing position.

She gave me a big, genuine smile and sticked out her tiny hand.

"My name is Yona. Let's be friends!"

I took it and returned her smile. "My name is Hak. I'll be in your care from now on."

 _Yona, a friend._

 _I finally have a friend._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, review, and favorite!**

 **Hak's friendship will help him grow to understand the meaning of the love of family and friends.**

 **QOD: Countryside or city?**


End file.
